Writing an Apology
by Fuji Yuuta-kun
Summary: Fuji wants to say he's sorry, but can't think of the words to convey his feelings. One-shot.


This is short one-shot. I couldn't really think and just wanted to write this up. It's based on the song Blank Sheet Of Paper by Tim McGraw. Enjoy, R&R.

Summary: Fuji wants to say he's sorry, but can't think of the words to convey his feelings. One-shot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

--

Fuji sat still at his desk, eyes locked with the paper in front of him. No, he wasn't doing homework. He was trying to write a letter. He felt foolish.

Fingers ran through brown strands. He couldn't think of the words he wanted to say. Why was it so hard to say he was sorry?

He sat clicking his pen, unable to conjure the words. He just stared at the paper, wanting the words to come up themselves. But they weren't. And he didn't know where to start in his letter. So the paper before him just remained blank.

He sat for a while, for a little too long. For now he had fallen asleep at his desk. Tears having overtaken his being til he cried in his sleep.

As light settled in the room, Fuji awakened to that blank sheet of paper. He stared at the paper and it just stared back. He still didn't know where to begin.

Rubbing his eyes he finally wrote down a single thing, "Yuuta."

What else was there to say? Swallow his pride and ask for forgiveness? He shouldn't have left Yuuta alone. No. Maybe he shouldn't have been with Yuuta so much. Why was it so hard to know why he was sorry?

He just began to write, "I couldn't exactly think of how to say two simple words. But would you believe my words? I'm sorry, Yuuta."

Would that be enough? Would Yuuta understand his brother's words when they were so short? No.

Syuusuke tore up the paper and grabbed another, writting his brother's name down. Taking to staring once more before writing, "I'm sorry."

Tears strolled down the third year's cheeks. He was openly crying to himself. Why? Was this something important that he was sorry for? If it was important, shouldn't he understand why himself?

All that was left was to sign his name and send it off.

Yuuta sighed as he shuffled into the dorm room, but was quite surprised to hear he had a letter. So he took it quickly and rushed to his room.

He knew the familiar handwriting of his brother. He had often idolized that writing when younger. Now he just wanted to rid himself of it. As he tore open the envelope and stared at the piece of paper, his expression of annoyance softened.

"Aniki...cried?" Yuuta felt the dried up marks from his brother's tears. There were only two, but the younger boy could make them out. "Stupid Aniki." The second year grabbed his phone and called an all to familiar number.

"Yuuta?" The voice on the other end seemed so soft, so distant. It slightly hurt.

"Don't go crying over stupid things, stupid Aniki." There was silence from the other end. It frightened Yuuta in a way. "Still... Do you know why you're sorry? What you're sorry for?" More silence.

"No." The voice on the other side was soft, agitating Yuuta.

"Then don't say those words!" Yuuta huffed. "Your forgot about my visit home last weekend. We had planned to go to the movies. You stayed out with friends for the weekend. Even Nee-san said it was odd you forgot."

"I'm sorry, Yuuta." Yuuta twitched.

"Grow up, Aniki. You're older. You're not supposed to sound like a little baby."

"But I had promised to be home and we'd go to the movies."

"I forgave you when I got back to school. So don't worry about it, alright?" Yuuta scratched the back of his head, "We'll just hang out some other time. So stop crying and acting so small. It's scary."

"Sorry." Yuuta knew his brother was falsly smiling on the other end. "How about this weekend, then? The movie is still playing."

"Fine. Write it down somewhere. If I get blown off again, I'm seriously complaining when I see you next." Fuji chuckled on the other end.

"Alright. It's a date. Later, Yuuta." Yuuta twitched at the line going off. Date?!

"Gah! Stupid Aniki!" He'd never forgive his brother for embarrassing him. Never. Never in a million years. Well, maybe for the movies, but then he'd be back to mad. But he couldn't hate his brother. And he'd accept the whispered apologies, and forgive the other even if it was hard.

--

Such a crappy ending. But I didn't want a sad ending. I'll do a sad ending some other time (I say that and never do). Review as you please.


End file.
